Opowiadanie:Aut ciemności: Wyprawa na Dagobah
Było bardzo ciemno, zresztą jak to na Dagobah. Luke nie zamierzał nigdy powracać tutaj, do tej dziury, i zapewne nie zrobiłby tego, gdyby nie fakt, że to właśnie tu miał się mieścić kolejny, zielony tym razem miecz świetlny, który stanowić miał klucz do zdobycia tego pierwszego. – Jak myślicie, gdzie ten miecz? – zapytała Leia Windu. – Nie mam pojęcia, słonko – odpowiedział Luke. – A może ty masz jakieś przeczucie, może dobre tym razem, Feelu? Feel jednak nie miał zamiaru odpowiadać. Zatrzymał się i usiadł pod jednym z drzew, płacząc. – Beksa! – śmiał się Kylorenek. – Powiedz chociaż, czemu płaczesz. Co, wdepnąłeś w gówno? Leia Windu szturchnęła Kylorenka. – Wciąż ci się myli – szepnęła. – To nie Feel, a Jar Jar wdepnął w tę osławioną kupę na Tatooine. Feel tymczasem wciąż szlochał. – Powiedz, czemu płaczesz. Powiedz, czemu? – zapytał w końcu Lanever Villecham. – Bo… – zaczął Feel. – Bo zapomnieliśmy zaplanować misji odbicia mojej matki! A co jeżeli on zrobi jej jakąś krzywdę, ten Figi Kapuchon? Wtedy wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. – Głupek – powiedział Luke. – Twoja stara jest głupia, he he! W każdym razie, jest to na tyle mądra osoba, że nie da sobie zrobić krzywdy. A poza tym, wiesz, Figi będzie myślał, że chcemy ją odbić, podczas gdy my będziemy zdobywać kolejne miecze! Feel otarł łzy. Słowa przyjaciela zapewne mu pomogły. – Dobrze, dzięki, Luke – powiedział. – To rzeczywiście mądra myśl. Ej, a co to? Rzeczywiście Feel miał powód do obaw. Po jego lewej stronie stał jakiś duch. – LeL! To duch! – krzyknął Luke. – O nie! Wszyscy bardzo się przestraszyli. – Nie, spokojnie bądźcie wy. Ja Yoda jestem. Gdzie przyszedłem Wam miecz powiedzieć jest świetlny. Nagle Feel doznał olśnienia. – Chwileczkę! – krzyknął. – Ty jesteś Yoda! A to jest Dagobah! Bingo! Reszta nic nie rozumiała. – Słuchajcie, w czasie wojen klonów byłem tutaj z Aldebarą! I był tu Yoda! Yoda powiedział mi wtedy, że to on był spadkobiercą legendarnego zielonego miecza. I nawet wiem, gdzie on jest! Przyjaciele znowu zaczęli się śmiać. – W czasie wojen klonów Yoda tu nie mieszkał! – śmiał się Luke. Po chwili wszyscy maszerowali przed siebie. Im oczom nagle ukazała się jaskinia. – Słyszycie? – powiedział Lanever Villecham. – Ja słyszę jakieś głosy! – O nie! – wrzasnął Kylorenek. – Ja tu zostaję, ja tu zostaję! – Ja też! – krzyknął Luke. – Ja się okropnie boję duchów! Tylko Leia Windu zachowała zimną krew w żyłach, w efekcie czego weszła do groty razem z Laneverem Villechamem. Nie było ich dobre pół godziny, a kiedy wrócili, towarzyszyła im parka humanoidów, ściślej – ludzi. – Cześć! – powiedzieli równocześnie. – Jesteśmy wujek Edward i ciocia Lumiya. Jesteśmy menelami z Jakku i planujemy mieć dziecko za trzy lata! Damy jej na imię lub jemu na imię król, tyle że po hiszpańsku! Wszyscy podrapali się po głowie. Zastanawiali się, dlaczego nowo poznani towarzysze mówili równocześnie. – A! – dodali Edward i Lumiya. – I mamy to! Partnerstwo pokazało im zielony miecz świetlny. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Twin Story/Opowiadania